It is known that a side airbag is inflated in an explosive manner when in use. Since the side airbag is integrated in the seat arrangement and consequently has to pass through the cover during the inflation thereof, the tear seam is provided as a weak location which holds the cover together and which, under the pressure of the inflating airbag, bursts open on the cover to form a path through the cover. However, the cover has a degree of resilience, which delays the tearing open of the tear seam and consequently delays the passage of the side airbag through the cover.